This invention relates to a circuit to screen received analog pulses on the basis of their width and amplitude.
Such screening circuits have application in IFF (identification friend or foe) and TACAN receiving equipment and other similar equipment requiring screening of a large number of pulses having a wide range of different amplitudes and widths to locate the desired pulses having an amplitude and a width which falls within specified limits.
Prior art pulse width and amplitude screening circuits have been wholly analog in nature with the amplitude being screened by an amplitude comparator and the width being screened by a tapped delay line.